


The Fall

by humanveil



Series: and whoever calls the night a blanket, has never felt the cold [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: It’s almost funny, how things can start so well yet end so badly.





	

Tobias had been a breath of fresh air. New, exciting, enthralling. He came from a different world, and she’d always been a curious little thing.

They’d fallen hard and fast, plummeting from the sky to the sea in record time. The fall had been beautiful, bright colours and sounds and smells consuming her in a way unlike anything she had ever experienced

It had been addicting. It had been blinding.

But every fall has a landing, and land they did. A sickening crash. A deafening silence.

A positive potion. A rushed marriage. A betrayal of blood.

He’d never wanted children, is what he tells her. And she understands, she does. Because she’d never been fond of the idea either.

But here they were, and here he was. Too small and already unusual looking, but _hers_.


End file.
